Ice Soul
by Tsuishin
Summary: Sept mots. Sept mots tatoués dans son cou depuis sa naissance. Sept mots qui lui permettrait de trouver sa personne destinée. Sept mots qu'il détestait. Semi UA Soul Mark. En euuh Pause ?
1. Prologue

_Hey hey hey !_

 _Alors euh... Je voulais écrire un OS mais j'avais la flemme de faire un texte long, du coup ça sera (encore) une fic avec des chapitres courts._

 _C'est pas mon couple préfère (Tamaki et Mirio number one dans mon cœur) mais j'ai eu une idée de fic TodoBaku, alors why not ? Je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner, on verra bien à la fin, mdr._

 _J'aime les histoires de marque d'âme (actuellement c'est la troisième fiction dont c'est le thème x3 et c'est certainement pas la dernière) Puis t'façon, c'est pas ma faute, mon cerveau est trop en manque de BL, du coup je sors des histoires comme ça._

 _Laisser des bisous, euh, des reviews, c'est cool de pouvoir savoir ce que les gens pensent des textes et de pas juste voir des chiffres augmenter dans l'onglé statistique. Breef câlin les gens ! ~_

 _PS : J'avais pas d'idée de titre, ça a faillit s'appeler le Pétard et le glaçon, mais ça aurait fait trop crack fic mdr. Du coup j'ai opté pour Ice Soul, mais il est susceptible de changer si un jour l'inspiration me viens._

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

Shoto regardait dans le miroir les mots encrés de noirs gravés sur sa peau. Penchant la tête en avant pour se rapprocher de la glace, il tordit la tête sur le côté pour tenter d'apercevoir la phrase inscrite un peu au dessus de sa clavicule gauche et qui partait vers sa nuque comme si elle voulait faire le tour de son cou. Il passa ses petits doigts sur l'inscription, il ne savait pas encore lire, mais sa maman lui avait apprit à compter, alors il compta chacun des mots qui la composaient. Trois fois pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper. Puis il sourit, sept, il y avait sept mots dans la phrase tatouée depuis sa naissance dans son cou. Sept mots qui lui permettrait de trouver sa personne destinée.

« Shoto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

L'enfant sursauta en entendant la voix de sa mère. Il remit le col roulé de son pull en place et se précipita pour descendre du lavabo qu'il avait escaladé afin de pouvoir se regarder dans le miroir. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse toucher le sol, deux mains l'attrapèrent. Shoto se sentit soulever puis se retrouva face à deux yeux gris si semblables à son œil droit.

« J'ai rien fais maman. » Dit l'enfant en souriant de toutes ses petites dents de laits.

L'adulte haussa les sourcils, pas convaincue.

« Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu étais sur le meuble ? »

« Je voulais voir dans le miroir, euh... Mes z'oeils. »

La jeune femme retient un petit sourire amusé, il avait hésité un trop long moment pour que le mensonge soit crédible. Mais elle tenta de conserver son sérieux.

« Et pour regarder tes yeux tu avais besoin d'enlever ton bandage ? »

Shoto eut un sursaut et tourna vivement la tête vers le lavabo. Il aperçu, en effet, la bande de tissu à côté du miroir, dans la précipitation il avait oublié de la remettre autour de son cou. Il fit la moue et évita le regard de sa mère qui soupira.

« Shoto, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de l'enlever. »

« Mais je veux juste la voir ! » Protesta l'enfant. « Vous me laissez jamais la regarder. »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Shoto. »

Elle assit son fils sur le bord de la baignoire et, attrapant le tissu, entreprit de l'enrouler délicatement autour du cou de l'enfant.

« Parce que les marques d'âmes sont personnelles et qu'il ne faut pas que les autres voient la mienne. C'est dangereux.» Récita mécaniquement Shoto.

« C'est ça. » Confirma la jeune femme. « Regarde, moi aussi ma marque d'âme est cachée. » Elle lui montra son poignet droit enveloppé dans une bande de tissu semblable à celui qu'elle finissait d'enrouler dans la nuque Shoto.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de la voir même quand je suis tout seul ? Et vous voulez même pas me dire ce qu'il y a marqué ! »

Sa mère baissa les yeux pour éviter le regard vairon de son fils.

« Chéri, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas aussi simple. »

Elle se redressa et tendit la main à l'enfant. Shoto hésita quelque instant avant de l'attraper, puis il descendit du rebord de la baignoire et suivit sa mère jusqu'au salon où elle le fit s'asseoir dans un canapé. Profitant de l'absence de son père qui travaillait toute la journée, Shoto s'affala dans le divan, chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire si le héros avait été là.

« Tu te souviens de la légende des marques d'âmes ? » Demanda sa mère en s'installant à ses côtés.

« Oui ! » S'écria Shoto en se redressant. « C'était il y a très très très longtemps. Deux dieux étaient amoureux et restaient toujours ensemble car ils s'aiment beaucoup. Ils étaient tellement amoureux que tous leurs gestes étaient en harmonie avec l'autre. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Le roi des dieux était jaloux, alors il sépara les deux amoureux et leur effaça la mémoire pour que jamais ils ne se reconnaissent. Les deux anciens amoureux étaient tristes, parce que ils savaient qu'ils leur manquaient quelques chose d'important mais ils ne savaient pas quoi. »

« Et puis un jour. » Reprit sa mère, sachant que c'était la partie qu'il préférait. « Les deux amoureux se croisèrent par hasard. En entendant la voix de l'autre dans la foule, ils se reconnurent immédiatement. Ils s'enlacèrent alors et le sort du roi des dieux fut rompu. »

« Oui ! »

« Les deux amoureux enfin réunis après des années de solitude se promirent de ne jamais plus s'oublier. Et pour cela ils gravèrent dans leur peau les parole qui leur avaient permit de se retrouver. Pour que personne n'éprouve jamais la même tristesse qu'eux et ne se retrouve jamais seul, ils lancèrent un sort sur le monde pour que chacun puisse trouver la personne qui lui était destinée. Son âme sœur. Et depuis.. »

« Depuis tout le monde naît avec une marque d'âme ! » La coupa son fils, il récita : « _Sur la peau, à l'endroit que son âme sœur touchera, sont inscrits les mots qui les lieront_. »

« C'est ça. » Sourit sa mère en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Mais pour l'instant tu es trop petit pour avoir une amoureuse, tu ne crois pas ? Alors il faut que tu garde ta marque d'âme cachée, d'accord ? »

« Je suis pas petit. » Protesta Shoto. « J'ai cinq ans ! »

« Ah bon ? Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas quatre ans ? » S'amusa la jeune femme.

« Oui ! J'ai cinq ans depuis janvier, donc je suis grand ! »

Et pour le montrer il se mit debout sur le canapé un grand sourire aux lèvres, sur la pointe des pieds pour tricher un peu et paraître un peu plus grand qu'il ne l'était. Profitant de son équilibre précaire, sa mère le renversa d'une pichenette et l'enfant bascula au milieu des cousins dans un éclat de rire.

« Mais tu ne tiens même pas débout, tu es encore un bébé. »

« C'est pas vrai ! » Se défendit-il avant d'éclater de rire sous les chatouilles de sa mère.

« Tu es mon petit bébé à moi, tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir une autre amoureuse que maman. » Ajouta la jeune femme en l'attirant dans ses bras pour continuer à le chatouiller

Entre deux rires Shoto tentait de protester de nouveau mais les mains de sa mère sur ses côtes l'empêchait de penser clairement. Il profita d'un moment d'accalmie pour s'enfuir en riant. La jeune femme le regarda partir en souriant, contente qu'il ai oublié la marque d'âme gravée dans son cou. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 _Je vais te buter enfoiré de glaçon._

Shoto eut un haut le cœur.

Il se frotta le cou jusqu'à s'en faire rougir la peau, tentant d'effacer les mots tracés sur sa nuque, mais rien n'y fit. C'était toujours la même phrase en inversée qui se reflétait dans le miroir.

Il détourna les yeux de la glace.

Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait commencé à apprendre à lire tout seul juste pour pouvoir enfin connaître les premiers mots que lui dirait son âme sœur. Il s'était fais un plaisir de déchiffrer les mots un à un. Butant sur ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, il était allé demandé à Fuyumi ce que ça voulait dire ''enfoiré''. Sa sœur l'avait regarder avec de grands yeux avant de le gronder en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas dire de vilain mot comme ça. Il en avait rapidement déduit que c'était une insulte.

Mais pourquoi son âme sœur lui dirait une insulte ? Ils n'étaient pas sensés s'aimer ?

Il attrapa son bandage qu'il enroula grossièrement autour de son cou pour camoufler cette horrible phrase et sauta maladroitement en bas du lavabo. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose bloquée dans la gorge et son cœur lui faisait mal. Il devait certainement être malade, en plus il voyait un peu flou et commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Reniflant, il sortit de la salle de bain en se frottant le nez. Maman pourrait peut être lui donner un médicament pour guérir la maladie.

Évitant consciencieusement de passer devant le bureau de son père dans lequel l'adulte travaillait, Shoto fit le tour de la maison et fini par retrouver sa mère dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas du soir. L'enfant s'avança jusqu'à elle mais comme elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, il s'accrocha au bas de sa veste et tira dessus pour attirer son attention.

« Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Shoto en souriant, mais elle perdit très vite sa bonne humeur en voyant le visage de l'enfant. Elle lâcha l'économe qui rebondit sur le plan de travail et s'agenouilla devant son fils, inquiétude dévorant ses traits.

« Shoto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, pourquoi tu pleurs ? »

D'une main douce elle effleura la joue de l'enfant et Shoto réalisa avec un temps de retard, qu'effectivement, il pleurait. Il laissa sa mère essuyer ses larmes puis le soulever pour l'asseoir sur la table.

« Tu t'es fais mal quelque part ? » L'interrogea la jeune femme en l'observant avec attention. Mais Shoto secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors mon chéri ? »

Shoto se frotta les yeux pour en chassez les larmes, il renifla bruyamment avant de baisser la tête.

« Est-ce que mon âme sœur me déteste ? »

Quoi ? Qui est-ce qui t'as dit une chose pareille ?! Si c'est un de tes frères il va.. »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Shoto secouer lentement la tête puis tirer sur son bandage mal remit qui se défit rapidement, dévoilant sa marque d'âme et l'affreuse phrase qui y était inscrite.

« C'est ce qui est écrit là. » Fit-il en pointant son cou. « Pourquoi elle me dit quelque chose d'aussi méchant, pourquoi elle m'aime pas ? »

« Oh cheri... » Soupira sa mère, en lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse. « Tu sais, la légende des âmes sœurs est très vieille. Elle date de bien avant l'apparition des alters, il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont changées depuis. » Elle hésita une seconde puis reprit un ton plus bas. « Je vais te dire un secret Shoto, quelque chose que même tes frères et sœur ne savent pas. »

L'enfant releva ses yeux rougit par les larmes pour la regarder sans comprendre. Avec un sourire triste elle défit le bandage autour de son poignet et le montra à son benjamin. Shoto observa les mots quatre mots écrits dans une écriture un peu hachurée, comme si celui qui l'avait écrit était très pressé. Il se concentra sur les lettres pour déchiffrer la phrase. _Sauve toi avec moi_.

« Je n'ai jamais rencontrer mon âme sœur. » Lui dit sa mère à voix basse et Shoto écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais... Et Père? »

« Ton père n'est pas mon âme sœur. Parfois on a pas vraiment le choix, il peut arriver qu'on l'a rencontre trop tard ou même jamais, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut s'empêcher de vivre. Je suis très heureuse de vous avoir toi et tes frères et sœur. »

Encore abasourdit par la nouvelle, Shoto ne répondit rien. Sa mère sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Alors ne te préoccupe pas de ce qui est marqué ici. Ce n'est peut être qu'une fille malpolie et tu n'es pas obligé de la rencontrer pour être heureux, d'accord ? »

Shoto hocha la tête et tenta un sourire maladroit auquel il manquait quelques dents.

« Super. » Conclu la jeune femme, tandis qu'il remettait son bandage en place. « Et maintenant, si tu me racontait comment tu as apprit à lire tout seul, petit génie ? »


	2. Chapitre 1

Hey hey hey !

Pourquoi j'écris une fic' sur un couple de perso' dont je suis même pas vraiment fan '-' Telle est la question x)

Je l'ai déjà dis au chapitre d'avant, mais j'ai aucun plan pour cette fic' ça va être au gros feeling, du coup s'il faut ça va partir en vrille à un moment ou un autre, alors vous attendez pas à une fic' trop sérieuse.

Je pense que ça va être mon petit défouloir (désolée Shoto-shou, je suis presque déjà sûre que je vais te martiryser :3) Vous attendez pas non plus à de l'humour, même si j'essaye d'en faire j'ui pas vraiment douée à ça à l'écrit. Vous attendez pas non plus à des chapitres réguliers (j'crois que déjà entre le prologue et ce chapitre il c'est passé près d'un mois (ou deux)), c'est pas ma fic' principale ni mon coup de cœur, le feeling je vous dit.

En fait, ne vous attendez à rien, ça serra mieux comme ça x)

( Cette note d'intro est un peu flippante nan ?... Eh ! Mais revenez ! Fuyez pas, ça va pas être si nul que ça :3)

J'ai eu du mal à choisir où intégrer cette fiction dans l'histoire du manga, j'ai hésité entre après le festival et avant le début des stages, ou après le camps d'été. Puis finalement pour pas trop me prendre la tête j'ai décidée que ça se déroulerait pendant leur deuxième année. Du coup, il y aura peut être quelques risques de spoils de certaines notions ou fonctionnement de Yuei et de l'internat, mais je pense pas que ça soit vraiment important, ça gâchera pas votre lecture du manga ou de l'animé, du moins je ne pense pas. Breeef.

Bonne lecture, laissez des reviews et merci à ceux qui ont mit la fic' en fav' ou en follow alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un prologue. (aaaah, dés que c'est écrit romance BL ça ramène du monde hein ~) Puis merci aussi aux lecteurs (presque) fantômes (je vous vois dans les stats '-'), mais pensez que laisser un petit mot ça peut toujours faire plaisir et/ou encourager l'auteur pour la suite.

J'vous embête pas plus, voilà le chapitre !

(Note après l'écriture : J'avais dit que je ferrais des chapitres courts ? Ahah, que je suis drôle!)

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Ou comment déclencher une épidémie de grippe**

.

« Bon ! » Lança le professeur Aizawa en entrant dans la salle de classe, faisant sursauter la grande majorité des élèves qui jusqu'à la étaient occupés à discuter dans un joyeux brouhaha.

Il tenta de claquer la porte de la classe A des deuxièmes années. Tenta seulement car il y mit trop de force et le battant rebondit contre le chambrant et se rouvrit violemment pour venir cogner contre le mur. Le professeur grinça des dents et laissa tomber le tas de feuilles qu'il transportait sur son bureau avec fracas.

En moins qu'une minute, tous ces élèves étaient à leur place.

Aizawa laissa traîner son regard cerné sur la classe, rendue incroyablement calme par son arrivée brusque. Après plus d'un an passé avec lui comme professeur principal, les étudiants avaient appris à reconnaître lorsque leur professeur n'était pas d'humeur. Ce qui arrivait assez souvent, et presque à chaque fois – quelqu'un de blond et à l'alter bruyant aurait dit tout le temps, mais malgré les apparences, les élèves de la classe A n'étaient pas suicidaires – parce qu'il n'avait pas assez dormit. Dans ces cas là, mieux valait se taire et retourner à sa place le plus rapidement possible avant que le professeur ne décide de passer son manque de sommeil sur le premier pauvre gosse qui accrochait son regard.

Même Katsuki Bakugo, cet idiot de tête brûlée, avait fini par le comprendre et ne cherchait plus à tenir tête au héros depuis qu'il l'avait obligé à servir de cobaye pour la filière d'assistance. Il n'avait jamais voulut parler de cette expérience aux autres, même à Kirkishima Eijiro qui était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour lui. Et il fuyait dès qu'il apercevait le moindre morceau de la chevelure rose de Hatsume Mei.

Shoto lui, s'en fichait un peu de ce qui avait pu arriver à l'imbécile d'explosif. Bon, il l'avouait, il était un peu curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu traumatisé cet abruti au moins de réussir l'exploit de lui faire garder le silence pendant les cours du professeur Aizawa et de le faire fuir devant une fille. Rien que d'imaginer Bakugo fuir devant une fille Shoto eut un petit sourire en coin qu'il camoufla derrière sa main. Quoi que lui avait fait le département d'assistance, cet idiot l'avait mérité.

« J'ai vos copies. » Reprit le professeur en tapotant le tas de feuille qu'il avait posé sans ménagement sur son bureau. Il apprécia la tension qui parcourut la classe, observant les différents échanges entre les élèves, regards anxieux pour certains, sourire ravis pour d'autre, tous attendant la suite. « Je vous les rendrez à la fin du cours. »

Les protestations mécontentes ne se firent pas attendre, les élèves ne voulant pas patienter jusqu'à la fin des quatre longues heures de cours pour connaître leur note. Aizawa attendit patiemment que les adolescents se calment par eux mêmes, et Shoto aurait presque pu jurer apercevoir un petit sourire satisfait venir ourler ses lèvres.

Lui aussi voulait savoir la note qu'il avait eut, bien qu'il ne faisait pas partit de ceux râlant contre la décision du professeur. De toute façon il savait à déjà à peut près à quoi s'attendre. Il fournissait un travail régulier depuis son entré à Yuei l'année dernière, et ses notes restaient globalement toujours bonnes.

Voyant que ses élèves ne se calmaient pas, le professeur Aizawa reprit d'un ton égale :

« J'attendais mieux de votre part. » Sa phrase eut le mérite de couper court aux protestations. « Même si les aptitudes physiques sont importantes, je vous rappelle que vous ne pourrez pas devenir héros si vous n'obtenez pas votre diplôme écrit. »

Le silence se fit glaciale et le professeur en profita un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

«Cependant. » Reprit-il au bout d'un moment alors que certains commençaient déjà à déprimer quant à leur avenir de héros. « Je sais que vous attendez tous avec impatience le festival sportif qui commencera enfin la semaine prochaine et que vous voulez montrer à tout le monde de quoi vous êtes capable. Aussi je laisse ça de côté pour le moment. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de vous aider. »

Les adolescents échangèrent des regards surpris, étonnés que leur professeur ne les engueule pas davantage. Shoto fronça légèrement les sourcils, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du héros de faire ce genre de chose, d'être gentil. Ça cachait certainement autre chose.

« Alors on va profiter du superbe temps pour aller s'entraîner dehors. » Termina Aizawa.

En accord avec le reste de la classe, Shoto tourna mécaniquement la tête vers la longue fenêtre qui bordait le côté droit de la salle, et observa les gouttes de pluies qui venaient s'écraser au rythme des violentes rafales de vent contre la vitre.

« Mais, euh... Il pleut. » Fit très justement remarquer Mina.

« Et alors ? » Rétorqua le professeur Aizawa. « Vous croyez que les héros prennent des congés lorsqu'il pleut ? Je veux tout le monde en tenus de sport sur la piste d'athlétisme dans cinq minutes ! Les retardataires en subiront les conséquences. »

Sur ce, il récupéra les fameuses copies et sortit de la salle de classe.

Il y eut un moment de flottement ou chacun dévisagea les autres pour savoir s'ils avaient bien tous entendus la même chose. Puis tout le monde se précipita vers l'unique porte pour courir vers les vestiaires et se changer. Shoto se joignit à eux. Il n'avait aucune envie de savoir de quelles conséquences parlait le héros.

Dans les vestiaires se fut rapidement le bazar, des vestes d'uniformes volaient d'un bout à l'autre alors que les garçons se dépêchaient de se déshabiller. Réfugié dans un coin de la pièce, Shoto prit à peine le temps de déboutonner sa chemise avant de l'enlever et d'enfiler son débardeur blanc. Un peu plus loin, il entendit Daiki et Eijiro se disputer pour savoir à qui appartenait le pantalon de sport qu'ils tiraient chacun de leur côté, manquant de le déchirer. Shoto y prêta à peine attention, enfilant rapidement le sien. Il attrapa sa veste bleu marine et sortit des vestiaires aussi vite qu'il y était entré.

Il ne marqua – presque – pas de temps d'arrêt, lorsqu'en sortant du bâtiment il se retrouva face à la tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Prenant la direction du terrain d'athlétisme, il se mit à courir, s'il se dépêchait il pourrait y arriver avant la fin des cinq minutes.

Une explosion se fit entendre derrière lui et Katsuki le dépassa dans un bond acrobatique. Shoto réalisa qu'il pouvait lui aussi utiliser son alter pour aller plus vite. Il tendit sa main droite devant lui et créa une rampe de glace sur laquelle il put glisser. Aidé par la pluie qui rendait sa glace d'autant plus glissante, il prit rapidement de la vitesse et dépassa Katsuki. Il eut un sourire en coin en entendant le blond jurer. Les explosions se firent plus nombreuses et l'idiot de tête brûler lui passa de nouveau devant. Shoto modifia la forme de sa rampe, l'affinant en son centre et remontant légèrement les bords pour lui permettre d'aller encore plus vite et de battre cet abrutie d'explosif.

Très vite, il aperçu Aizawa qui attendait seul derrière la piste de terre battu sous un grand parapluie jaune très laid. Il accéléra davantage, le blond sur ses talon. La pluie rendait sa glace aussi glissante que du verglas, lui faisant atteindre une vitesse impressionnante. Arrivé devant le héros, il tenta de s'arrêter dans un dérapage mal contrôlé et manqua de terminer à plat ventre dans une flaque d'eau. Il reprit heureusement son équilibre sans trop de grâce et se retourna vers Katsuki en essuyant les gouttes de pluie qui dégoulinaient sur son visage.

« J'ai gagné ! » S'écria celui-ci en lui lançant un de ses sourires provocateurs.

« N'importe quoi. » Le contra Shoto. Comme ses mèches cheveux, rendues lourdes par l'humidité, lui tombaient dans les yeux, il passa une main dans sa chevelure et la rabattit en arrière sur son crâne. « Je suis arrivé le premier. »

« Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité double face, j'ai- »

« Vous avez perdus tous les deux. » Les coupa le professeur Aizawa avant que ça ne partent en dispute. Il leva le chronomètre qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, l'autre tenant l'horrible parapluie. « Cinq minutes et quarante deux secondes. Vous êtes en retard. »

Katsuki tenta aussitôt de protester, arguant qu'il était arrivé premier, que le chrono se trompait ou encore que c'était à cause de Shoto qu'il avait été ralentit, tandis qu'Aizawa le regardait de son air blasé habituel. Shoto n'essaya pas de contredire le professeur, contrairement à l'autre imbécile, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis. Il se contenta de se créer un parapluie de fortune à l'aide de sa glace, même s'il était déjà trempé à cause de sa course contre Katsuki, puis adressa un sourire narquois au blond qui se retrouvait à fulminer sous la pluie battante, les bras croisés contre son torse.

Il se retrouva à attendre avec les deux autres l'arrivée au compte gouttes du reste de la classe, la pluie continuait de frapper le sol sans interruption. La saison des pluies était arrivée bien plus tôt cette année, couvrant le ciel de lourds nuages gris depuis bientôt deux semaines. Ils n'avaient eux que des entraînements à l'intérieur dans le gymnase à cause du mauvais temps, seul Aizawa avait eut la _brillante_ idée de leur faire un entraînement sous la pluie. Shoto se demandait bien ce que ce sadique leur avait préparé.

Il fut tiré de ses pensés par des applaudissements. Les quelques élèves qui les avaient rejoins saluaient l'arrivé de Momo, la jeune fille à l'alter de création distribuant des parapluies à tout le monde. Sauf à Katsuki évidemment qui préféra garder sa fierté que d'aller lui en demander un, et Tsuyu qui aimait bien la pluie, elle.

« Très classe ta nouvelle coupe. » Commenta la brune avec un air amusé lorsqu'elle passa à côté de Shoto.

Le garçon eu le réflexe un peu stupide de lever les yeux pour tenter de voir la dite coupe, et ne rencontra évidemment que la courbe abrupte de la glace de son simili de parapluie.

« C'est vrai. » Renchérie Ochako qui était arrivée un peu avant. « On dirait un prince comme dans les Disney. »

Sa remarque fit rire les filles présentes et Shoto passa une main dans ses cheveux, un peu gêné, pour les remettre en place.

« Tch, bande de pucelles en chaleurs. » Intervient Katsuki un peu plus loin.

« Kacchan ! » S'écria Izuku qui jusqu'à là discutait avec Tenya. Il se retourna vers eux, les joues rouges et les yeux écarquillés, choqué par le langage de son ami d'enfance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Répliqua Ochako avec un sourire de provocation dirigé vers le blond. « Tu es jaloux ? »

« Jaloux ? Et de quoi ? De gamines naïves qui bavent sur un défiguré ? »

« Kacchan, c'est méchant ! »

« Lasse tomber Izuku. Tu sais que Bakugo et la délicatesse vivent dans des univers différents. » Se moqua Ochako.

« On peut dire qu'il sait parler aux femmes. » Ironisa Shoto, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de l'explosif. Regard un peu gâché par la pluie qui trempait son visage et collait ses mèches blondes contre son front.

« C'est sûr que c'est pas comme ça qu'il va se trouver une copine. » Fit remarquer Momo se qui permit à Ochako de renchérir :

« Je me demande même s'il en à déjà eu une. » Elle posa un doigt contre ses lèvres, faisant mine de réfléchir, les tapotant vivement. « Hmm, c'est à ce demander qui est le puceau ici. »

Il y eut un grand éclat de rire, plusieurs élèves les avaient rejoins en voyant la joute verbale entre Ochako et Katsuki. Leurs disputes était presque aussi fréquentes que celle du blond avec Izuku ou Shoto, et c'était toujours amusant de voir la tête brûlée se faire moucher par la jeune fille. Shoto eut un petit sourire en voyant le blond s'énerver.

« La ferme bande de dégénérés ! »

Puis sans plus répliquer d'avantage, il claqua sa langue contre son palet dans un « tch » dédaigneux et partit rejoindre Eijro qui venait de rejoindre la grande majorité de la classe.

« Bah alors blondinet, tu abandonne ? » Le provoqua Ochako avec un grand sourire.

« C'est bon Uraraka-chan, je pense qu'il a comprit. » Intervient Izuku qui était mal à l'aise comme souvent lorsque ses meilleurs amis, passé et actuelle, se disputaient.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules mais ne renchérie pas davantage, elle tourna le dos à l'explosif et rejoignit Tenya et Izuku pour discuter avec eux.

Shoto échangea un regard avec Momo qui était resté près de lui. La jeune fille lui sourit.

« N'empêche que ça tallais bien. Tu devrais te coiffer comme ça de temps à autre. »

« Hm. Je n'aime pas vraiment quand ma cicatrice est autant exposée. » Répondit Shoto en replaçant ses mèches rousses devant sa brûlure autour de l'œil gauche.

La jeune fille n'insista pas et resta avec lui pour discuter plus tranquillement en attendant que les derniers retardataire les rejoignes. Cela ne prit pas très longtemps et bientôt la classe A de deuxième année fut au complet.

«Onze minutes et cinquante huit secondes. » Annonça Aizawa d'un ton monotone alors que Minoru arrivait bon dernier. « C'est pas avec ça que vous allez vous démarquer au festival sportif. »

« C'est bon. » Protesta Denki qui était arrivé peu de temps avant le plus petit et dont la jambe gauche de jogging était déchirée sur la longueur. « C'est que cinq ou six minutes de plus et- »

Il se tu brusquement devant le regard sanglant du héros.

« Ces cinq ou six minutes de plus, comme tu dis. » Répéta l'adulte, il balaya l'assemblée du regard pour s'assurer que tous ses élèves l'écoutaient. « Peuvent tous changer lors qu'un attentat ou d'une catastrophe. Ça peut être cinq ou six morts que tu aurai pu sauver. »

Personne n'osa faire de commentaire devant les paroles assez dures du professeur. C'était dur, mais c'était la vérité, s'ils voulaient devenir des héros ils devaient apprendre à vite se rendre sur les lieux d'une intervention. Car, effectivement, quelques minutes de plus ou de moins pouvaient changer le cours d'un événement. Certains d'entre eux le savait d'ailleurs déjà.

« Bien. » Reprit Aizawa. « Maintenant que tout le monde est là, suivez moi. »

Sans plus se préoccuper de l'état d'esprit des adolescents dont il avait la charge, il s'éloigna sous son ignoble parapluie moutarde et la classe lui emboîta le bas. Eraser Head les conduisit un peu plus loin, derrière le terrain d'athlétisme vers un parcours du combattant digne d'un camps militaire. Plusieurs élèves grimacèrent en comprenant se qu'ils allaient devoir faire.

« Faites des groupes de cinq en fonction de votre ordre d'arrivée. » Ordonna Aizawa en se retournant vers ses élèves. « Vous allez faire des courses, le gagnant de chaque course gagne un point. A la fin, ceux qui ont le plus de point dans chaque groupe s'affrontent. Vous avez comprit ? » Il n'attendit pas de réponse pour conclure. « Le gagnant aura droit à des point en plus pour le dernier devoir. »

La proposition sembla enchanter plusieurs élèves qui se sentirent tout de suite plus motivés à courir sous la pluie. Shoto lui s'en fichait un peu, il était plutôt confiant en sa note et n'avait pas besoin de points en plus. Par contre, si les groupes étaient formés en fonction de l'ordre d'arrivée, il allait se retrouver contre l'abruti explosif, et il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de perdre contre lui.

Eraser Head leur expliqua succinctement le parcours qu'ils allaient devoir emprunter puis appela le premier groupe composé de Minoru, Denki, Eijirou, Koji et Yuga à se mettre sur la ligne de départ.

« Première course, sans alter. » Prévient-il avant de lancer le top départ.

Les élèves s'élancèrent, sauf Yuga qui n'était pas vraiment enchanté d'aller courir dans la boue. Mais il fut forcé d'y aller lorsque Aizawa le menaça de mettre un zéro à son devoir. Denki et Eijirou avaient déjà prit la tête, fonçant sans se soucier de la pluie qui leur giflait les joues. Leur physique leur permit de franchir le premier obstacle, une pyramide de rondin, sans trop de problème. Ils hésitèrent un instant avant se mettre à plat ventre pour passer sous un filet posé à une vingtaine de centimètres au dessus du sol, mais la promesse d'amélioration de leur note sembla les motiver et ils se jetèrent dans la boue sous les cries d'encouragement des autres élèves.

Minoru dû abandonner au premier mur, qu'il ne parvenait pas à franchir. Yuga lui, perdit beaucoup de temps à se décider à passer dans la boue et Koji resta bloqué sur l'échelle verticale dont il ne parvenait pas à franchir la dizaine de barreaux sans tomber, ce qui l'obligeait à recommencer. C'est finalement Denki qui fini premier, passant juste sous le nez d'Eijiro avant la ligne d'arrivée.

Le deuxième groupe constitué de Rikido, Kyoka, Toru, Mina et Mashirao, se débrouilla un peu mieux qu'eux, les filles n'hésitant pas à se jeter dans la boue au grand étonnement de quelques garçons un peu machistes. Minoru et Denki faillirent faire une hémorragie en s'imaginant un combat de filles dans la boue mais une bonne taloche d'Ochako leur remit les idées en place. Gêné par sa queue qu'il ne devait pas utiliser, Mashirao perdit du temps sur plusieurs obstacle ce qui permit aux autres de le dépasser, sauf Toru qui avait visiblement le vertige qui s'arrêta sur une poutre qui traversait un fossé. Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, ce fut Mina qui termina première, juste devant Rikido et suivit d'un peu plus loin par Kyoka.

Suivit le groupe de Mezo, Ochako, Momo, Hanta et Fumikage. Ce dernier étant peu physique, perdit rapidement du temps sur les autres et sans grande surprise ce fut Mezo qui atteint le premier la ligne d'arrivée. Même sans ses bras supplémentaire, il restait un géant de presque deux mètres très bien bâti. Il était suivit par la très déterminée Ochako, Hanta qui avait un peu galéré au niveau des poutres sur lesquels il glissait à cause de la pluie puis par Momo qui étaient déjà un peu épuisée, plus habituée à courir autant, son alter lui permettant normalement d'attaquer à distance.

Puis se fut au tour du groupe de Shoto, il vient se placer sur la ligne de départ au côté d'Izuku, Tsuyu et Tenya. Et cet idiot de Katsuki qui leur jetait des regards mauvais, aussi. Dès que le départ fut donné, les quatre garçons et l'unique fille se précipitèrent vers la pyramide de rondin. L'avantage de passer dans le dernière groupe et d'avoir observé les précédent passer le même obstacle, était que Shoto savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le franchir en restant debout. Eijiro avait essayé et s'était magistralement cassé la figure. Shoto escalada donc les rondins à quatre pattes et peut importe s'il était ridicule, tant qu'il pouvait battre l'imbécile au sang chaud. Arrivé au sommet de la pyramide, il changea de position et se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas sur les fesses, aidé par la pluie qui avait rendu le bois glissant.

Il couru jusqu'au filet, constatant avec mauvaise humeur que Katsuki avait déjà prit un peu d'avance sur lui. Il n'hésita donc pas à se jeter dans la boue et à ramper jusque de l'autre côté du filet. En moins d'une minutes il était complètement trempés de la tête au pied. Il sentait même la boue s'insinuer sous son t-shirt et sa veste qu'il avait mal fermée. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa à pas davantage et accéléra pour rattraper le blond.

Quittant la boue avec soulagement, il profita des quelques mètres de terrain avant le prochain obstacle pour piquer un sprint, doubler Katsuki, et franchir le premier le mur. Pour une fois il remerciait presque son père pour lui avoir fait suivre un entraînement si strict, franchir ce parcours n'était pas compliqué si on était en bonne condition physique. Il s'engagea sur la poutre qui passait au dessus d'une petite fosse, et dû ralentir pour ne pas glisser. Puis il franchit un nouveau mur suivit de près par Katsuki puis Izuku. Tenya et Tsuyu étaient quelques mètres plus loin encore.

Le blond le doubla de nouveau sur l'échelle de barre verticale, se déplaçant avec une aisance presque hors du commun de barreau en barreau. Il ne parvient pas à le rattraper avant la ligne d'arrivée et fini deuxième, essoufflé derrière l'abruti qui leur lançait un sourire carnassier à Izuku, qui venait d'arriver, et lui. Tenya et Tsuyu finirent rapidement.

« Who, vous avez êtes le groupe le plus rapide ! »S'exclama Eijiro en venant féliciter son ami d'une tape dans le dos. Le blond grogna pour la forme répliquant que c'était lui le meilleur.

Shoto l'ignora, passant devant lui pour rejoindre le reste de la classe. Maintenant que tout le monde étaient trempés, ils avaient abandonnés leur parapluie et s'amusaient des visages boueux des uns des autres.

« Joli plongeon. » Lui dit Momo avec un petit sourire lorsqu'il la rejoignit, faisant rigoler Mina et Toru à côté d'elle. « Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant la boue. »

« Tu peux parler, tu en as partout dans les cheveux. » Répondit Shoto, amusé.

« M'en parle pas. » Soupira la jeune fille. « Je vais mettre des heures à les laver. »

« Katsuki un point. » Commenta mollement Aizawa un peu plus loin. « Deuxième round, vous avez le droit aux alters. Le premier groupe en place. »

Eijiro quitta l'explosif pour rejoindre les quatre garçons de son groupe. Cette fois personne n'hésita à s'élancer, ils étaient déjà trempés et couvert de boue de toute façon. Yuga utilisa son nombril laser pour survoler la pyramide, mais ne maîtrisant pas la réception, il s'écrasa dans la boue sous les rires du reste de la classe.

Dans ce groupe aucun n'avait un alter très utile pour franchir les obstacle. Koji ne pouvait pas faire appel à des animaux ici, le durcissement d'Eijiro lui permettait juste d'éviter les échardes et Yuga était déjà plié en deux après le deuxième obstacle. Minoru parvient par contre à franchir le mur qui l'avait bloqué au tour d'avant et lorsque Denki activa son alter, quant à lui, de petit arc électriques se mirent à parcourir son corps, réagissant avec la pluie qui tombait drue, l'électricité quittait facilement sa peau et se perdait dans l'humidité ce qui épuisa rapidement ses batteries. Il se retrouva vite affaiblit et un peu bête, et c'est donc Eijiro cette fois qui termina premier.

Lorsque le groupe suivant s'élança, Mashirao pouvant cette fois se servir de sa queue d'animal surmonta rapidement les obstacles et fini premier. Il fut suivit par Rikido qui c'était dopé au sucre pour aller plus vite puis Mina qui se servait de son acide pour aller plus vite. Kyoka et Toru finirent bonne dernière, l'invisible ayant néanmoins réussi à surmonter l'obstacle de la poutre.

Pour la course suivante, Fumikage put prendre sa revanche sur les autres. Aidé de Dark Shadow, il survola presque les obstacle et termina rapidement le parcours. Il fut suivit par Mezo qui semblait enjamber avec facilité chaque épreuve puis d'une Ochako un peu verdâtre d'avoir utilisée son alter sur elle et enfin Momo qui la suivait de très prés mais qui avait perdu du temps à créer des objets pour l'aider dans son avancée.

Shoto se retrouva bien vite de nouveau sur la ligne de départ avec les autres membres de son groupe. Le départ fut explosif. Katsuki s'envola vers la pyramide. Izuku activa son alter pour bondir au dessus de l'obstacle. Tsuyu sautait également assez haut pour survoler les rondins. Tenya avait démarré ses moteurs pour s'élancer. Et Shoto s'était une nouvelle fois créé une rampe de glace qui lui permit de prendre de l'avance grâce à la hauteur de la pyramide qui lui fit prendre de la vitesse.

Dans la boue, gêla la surface et glissa dessus sur le ventre. Il se faisait presque penser à un pingouin. Mais Tsuyu se débrouillait encore mieux et la grenouille le rattrapa en quelques mouvements.

Une fois sortie de la boue, il l'a rejoignit rapidement, mais ce fut aussi le cas de Katsuki et de Midoriya, Tenya leur collant au train.

La course était très serrée, chacun prenant l'avantage sur les autres à un moment mais le perdant trop vite à l'obstacle suivant. Alors que Katsuki prenait la tête sur les barres verticales, Shoto glaça un des barreaux. Même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de tricher, il n'était pas question de laisser le blond gagner une deuxième fois. Sinon il allait prendre la grosse tête et faire chier les autres. C'était pour le bien de tout le monde, donc qu'il gela discrètement le barreau avant que Katsuki ne l'attrape et ne glisse, ce qui le forcerait à recommencer au début de l'échelle.

Récupérant ainsi la première place, il s'élança de barreau en barreau avec agilité. Mais alors qu'il atteignait le milieu de l'échelle, il sentit quelque chose lui agripper la jambe et le tirer brutalement vers le bas. Forcé de lâcher l'échelon, il tomba dans la boue, manquant d'y atterrir la tête la première. Se redressant sur les mains, il aperçu Katsuki remonter la pente de la fosse en courant. Cet abruti l'avait fait tombé ! (Et Shoto réfutait tous arguments insinuant que c'était lui qui avait commencé.)

Ne voulant pas laisser le blond reprendre de l'avance sur lui, il gela la pente sous les pieds de l'explosif, qui glissa et retomba à genoux dans le fossé. Shoto en profita pour se relever et se dépêcher de sortir de la boue, passant devant Katsuki. Mais une explosion dans son dos le souffla et il trébucha en avant. Voyant le blond passer à côté de lui, Shoto n'hésita pas à lui attraper la cheville et le tirer en arrière pour qu'il tombe de nouveau au sol.

Il entendit le blond jurer mais se dépêcha de se redresser, tentant de remonter la pente à quatre pattes avant que l'explosif ne lui chope la jambe et ne le tire au fond du ravin, roulant dans la boue avec lui. Shoto grogna de douleur en se recevant un coup dans le ventre, mais il ne se laissa pas faire et lui renvoya son genoux dans les côtes. Il renvoya coups sur coups, essayant de se dégager pour atteindre en premier le haut de la pente tout en retenant l'autre pour qu'il ne puisse pas en faire de même.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se battre comme ça, sans aucune autre raison qu'une dispute. Mais après un an à côtoyer les caractères plus fort les uns que les autres de ses camarades de classe, Shoto avait fini par sortir plus souvent de se côté renfermer sur lui même qu'avait créée l'éducation stricte de son père, et se laissait aller de plus en plus souvent à ses sentiments. Il se surprenait parfois à rire sans complexe avec Momo, à discuter héros pendant des heures avec Izuku Midoriya, à blaguer avec Denki Kiminari. Et à répondre de plus en plus souvent aux provocation de Katsuki Bakugo. Allant même parfois à le chercher lui même.

Ses disputes avec le blond le changeait de l'ordinaire. Il n'était plus le garçon coincé et obéissant qu'avait voulut façonner son père, comme s'il pouvait décider de son caractère à sa place. Il n'était plus que Shoto, le gamin qui se bagarrait avec un camarade de classe qu'il ne supportait pas toujours. Et c'était amusant parfois de se laisser aller à ses émotions au lieu de toujours chercher à les contrôler. Il n'avait que seize ans, c'était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour être froid et blasé de la vie comme Aizawa.

« Vous êtes très mignon à vous rouler dans la boue tous les deux, mais la course est finie vous savez. Midoriya à gagné. »

« La ferme Kirishima ! »

Coupés dans leur bagarre, les deux lutteurs s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Le blond fusilla Shoto du regard.

« A cause de toi l'abruti de nerd à gagné ! »

« Peut être qu'il a gagné parce qu'il est plus fort que toi. » Se défendit Shoto avec mauvaise foi.

Katsuki allait répliqué quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par Denki qui venait d'apparaître en haut du ravin avec Momo aux côtés d'Eijiro.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de combat dans la boue que j'espérai. » Fit le blond s'attirant une nouvelle injure de l'explosif.

« J'ai plutôt appréciée. » Poursuivit Momo avec un sourire pour son ami. « Je savais pas que tu aimais autant la boue, Shoto. »

Shoto soupira, il sentait que ça allait le poursuivre cette histoire.

« Sortez de là tous les deux ! » Ordonna Aizawa en rejoignant ses élèves. Son air mécontent fit tout de suite regretter à Shoto d'avoir triché, il sentit Katsuki se raidir à côté de lui. « L'objectif de l'exercice et d'apprendre à surmonter des obstacles qu'importe le temps, pas de se rouler dans la boue comme des gamins de maternelle. »

« Désolé professeur. » S'excusa Shoto en se redressant.

Katsuki, lui, marmonna quelque chose que même en étant à côté de lui, Shoto ne comprit pas. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et attrapa la main que lui tendait Momo pour l'aider à sortit. Le blond fit de même avec Eijiro, en profitant pour lui lancer un ''connard de double face'' que Shoto préfèra ignorer. Il était déjà assez sale comme ça pour vouloir relancer un nouveau combat dans la boue.

Ils retournèrent vers les autres, et Katsuki et lui eurent droit à pleins de plaisanteries vaseuses sur leur é fallait dire aussi que plus aucun centimètre de leur corps n'était pas couvert de boue.

Aizawa en profita pour sermonner la classe, leur expliquant qu'ils étaient là pour s'entraîner à évoluer dans l'environnement et non pas pour se battre comme des gosses. Ils le faisaient déjà bien assez souvent avec cet idiot d'All Might, merci bien. Malheureusement pour lui, la bagarre de Katsuki et Shoto sembla donner des idées aux autres élèves et, dès la course suivante, les adolescents se mirent à utiliser leur alter pour tricher ou empêcher les autres d'avancer. Très rapidement se fut le bordel, certain élèves intervenant même pour venir en aide à leur ami alors qu'ils ne participaient même pas à la course.

Soupirant, Aizawa abandonna l'idée de leur faire respecter les règles et laissa les adolescents se défouler, tant que ça ne repartait pas en bagarre. A la fin du cours tout le monde étaient couverts de boues de la tête au pied, tremblant de froid à cause de la pluie qui avait empeigner leurs vêtements mais semblaient de bien meilleure humeur que quelques heures plus tôt. Finalement les entraînements sous la pluie n'étaient pas si mal.

Enfin bon, il y avait quand même des limites, et quand Aizawa les libéra enfin, ils se précipitèrent tous vers les vestiaires pour être le premier à prendre sa douche.

« Dégagez bande de nazes, je suis prio' pour la douche ! » Lança Katsuki en entrant dans le vestiaire, n'attendant même pas d'être dans la cabine de douche pour retirer son uniforme de sport salis par la boue. La laverie de Yuei allait avoir du travail.

Contrairement à lui, Shoto ne se précipita pas sous la douche. Il laissa passer Denki devant lui, le blond semblait au bord du malaise, épuisé d'avoir trop utilisé son alter court-circuité par la pluie. Au finale, il se retrouva dans les derniers à pouvoir se rincer, son alter de feu lui permettant de réguler sa température alors que les autres garçons tremblaient de froid.

Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude, il constata avec une soupire que les précédents utilisateurs de la cabine avaient laissé de la boue partout, bouchant presque le siphon. Heureusement qu'il comptait juste se rincer afin d'enlever le maximum de terre qui lui collait à la peau, il prendrait une vrai douche une fois de retour à l'internat.

Lorsqu'il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, la majorité des garçons avaient quittés la salle, laissant derrière eux un vrai champs de bataille. Shoto se dirigea vers ses affaires, se frottant les cheveux de sa serviette d'une main afin d'en essorer l'humidité. Il plaça ses vêtements sales dans le bac de lavage, plaignant sincèrement l'équipe qui devra faire le ménage derrière eux.

« Euh.. Todoroki-kun ? » L'interpella Izuku avec une certaine gêne, il rougit légèrement lorsque Shoto se tourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. « Tu ...euh... » Il agita nerveusement ses doigts en direction de son cou et balbutia. « Ton... Pansement. »

Comprenant subitement, Shoto plaqua la main sur son propre cou. Constatant, qu'effectivement, le pansement qui recouvrait sa marque d'âme, s'était décollé à cause de la pluie et de la boue et pendait mollement sur sa nuque, retenue que par quelque bouts d'adhésifs qui ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. Lassant la phrase qu'il détestait le plus visible aux yeux de tous.

Il coula un regard vers Izuku. Le garçon aux cheveux verts semblait toujours aussi gêné et Shoto se demanda s'il avait pu la lire. Ce n'était pas forcement le cas, les marques d'âmes étaient quelques choses de personnels et beaucoup de personnes cachaient la leur pour des raisons d'intimités. Izuku pouvait être juste embarrassé d'avoir aperçu la sienne. En tout cas Shoto l'espérait, il n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un connaisse l'horrible phrase tatouée dans sa nuque. Ça l'énervait déjà assez de la voir dans la classe tous les matins, pour que quelqu'un vienne en rajouter en lui en parlant. Que ce soit pour se moquer ou le prendre en pitié.

Izuku sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais il se détourna finalement sans rien dire, lui jetant juste un coup d'œil indéfinissable. Shoto soupira, s'il l'avait vu, il espérait qu'il ne lui en parle jamais. Il s'empressa de s'habiller, remontant le col de sa chemise pour camoufler sa marque. C'était moche mais ça suffirait, le temps qu'il retourne jusqu'à sa chambre.

Et en sortant des vestiaires, ils avaient tous oubliés qu'ils avaient des copies à récupérer.

.

.

 **Anecdotes inutiles et réflexions faites au cours de l'écriture :**

 _Mezo ne fait pas deux mètres, mais un mètre quatre vingt sept, mais j'aime l'exagération mdr (on va dire qu'il a eu une poussée de croissante durant cette année écoulée XD)_

 _Je me suis fait une liste de qualificatif pour le sourire de Katsuki x) C'est marrant de trouver des synonymes pour décrire cet air supérieur et imbu de lui même qu'il aborde quand il se sent fière de lui._

 _De toute la classe A, je trouve que le caractère de Shoto est le plus difficile à retranscrire. Pourquoi je l'ai pris en perso principal moi D: J'avoue qu'il doit être un peu OOC, mais on va dire qu'en un an il s'est pas mal décoincé et qu'il est maintenant plus à l'aise avec les autres x)_

 _._

 _J'avais pas prévue que le chapitre soit aussi long '-' Il devait pas faire plus de 4 000 mots normalement x) J'ai hésité à le couper en deux, mais comme les quelques idées que j'ai pour les prochains chapitres vont donner des trucs aussi long, je l'ai gardé tel quel._

 _Laissez un mot pour dire si ça vous à plu ou non, et à la prochaine !_


End file.
